The present invention relates to a lighting attachment and more specifically relates to a lighting attachment which provides white and/or UV lighting to a hand-held magnifying lens or loupe.
There are available in the prior art hand-held magnifying lens or loupes which are provided with built-in lights so that users could perform viewing or macro photography under any lighting condition. However, as such lights are built-in, in case of malfunctioning, the lights are difficult to be replaced and thus users need to obtain a new magnifying lens or loupes which could be quite expensive. Whenever the light attachment can be removed, this provides only light from one side of the lens or loupe, and not a complete circle of light around the lens or loupe.